Of Demons and Wizards
by MikaToshino
Summary: For centuries there has been war between the Human Wizards and the Demon Sorcerers. The year that Harry was conceived the Human Wizards had finally come to an agreement with the Demon Sorcerers in attempts to build relations between the two people they decided to combine the schools since after all the children are the future. How will this affect The Two Species (Harry/Naru)
1. Chapter One: Begin Again

Of Demons and Wizards

Summary: For centuries there has been war between the Human Wizards and the Demon Sorcerers. The year that Harry was conceived the Human Wizards had finally come to an agreement with the Demon Sorcerers in attempts to build relations between the two people they decided to combine the schools since after all the children are the future. When the Princes of the Demons join the school for human Wizards how will this affect our young Wizards Harry? Naru/Harry, Oc/Snape,

Chapter one: Begin Again

Naruto was standing in the line with the other first years wringing his fluffy tails in his clawed hands as he stressed over where he would be placed. This would be his first year and if that was not bad enough as the Heir to the Kitsune Kingdoms he was going to be watched even more so than his peers. He really wished his fellow Heirs where going to be here. At least with the others he would be able to be himself. Naruto sighed slightly as he looked around worried about how he was going to fit in this new school.

"Ain't ever a Wizard who was from Slytherin who didn't go bad" a red headed boy behind him was whispering to the black haired boy beside him. Naruto was confused at this statement,

"What about Merlin?" He asked raising an elegantly sculpted golden brow. After all when you lived as long as his people did you would often learn things from the source versus a History book.

"What about him?" The redhead asked with a sneer on his face.

"He was in Slytherin and he turned out fine if everyone swears by him like he is a deity" Naruto said with a slight eyeroll at the lack of thought that came out of this kids mouth?

"That's one wizard, You-know-who came out of Slytherin and look at what he did" the boy claimed apparently trying to gain favoritism from those around him. By this point their conversation had garnered a lot of attention. But again Naruto was used to being in the public's eye.

"That's just a single Wizard as well is he not? Is Voldemort suddenly multipole people now? Slytherin's are not to blame because one Slytherin is a bucket of Tawagoto* Slytherin does not mean Evil anymore than fire means destruction. " Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at the gathered group of first years.

"Trust a stupid Demon to defend the Slimy snakes. Slytherin is evil look at how much destruction he caused he killed how many people and here you are defending him." Ron said with a grin on his face thinking he had won the argument that had drawn most of the schools attention including the professors, unfortunately he was not paying attention to the looks the other Demonic students and Professor's were exchanging between themselves.

Those of the Demon species all paled when they heard the boy open his mouth. This was not going to end well the whole reason the Demon Council had seriously doubted sending the Heirs of the Nine Kingdoms was the simple reason. That the Dark Lord of the Humans had murdered the Twin of the Kitsune Kingdom. See the demon realms were divided into nine Provinces. The Provinces were known as the Kingdoms of whichever God and Goddess ruled that Kingdom. There was the Racoon Kingdoms of the Wind, The Hell Cats Kingdom of Fire, The Giant Turtles Kingdom of Water, The Gorillas Kingdom of Earth, The Dog Kingdom of Light, The Slugs Kingdom of Healing, The Insects Kingdom of Lightening, The Bulls Kingdom of Darkness, and The Kitsune Kingdom of the Divine. The Kitsune where the strongest of all Demons and as such they were the Rulers of the Species and the other Kingdoms where the Council. The Kingdoms all had heirs around the same age that had practically grown up together. The Kitsune Kingdom, the Hellcat Kingdom, and the Racoon Kingdom had been meeting since their children had been the closest. The children had been in the Garden playing like always when the Dark Lord had attacked and with some help he had murdered Kurama(Kyuubi) the Twin Brother of Naruto, Yugito the Daughter of the Hellcat Kingdom, and had seriously injured Gaara the Son of the Racoon Kingdom.

Naruto had never been the same after that day, none of the Demon Council were surprised when the Human was killed within the year. How it happened was still speculated within the Demon world.

"I do not know who you are you pitiful excuse of a human, but let me tell you this. The Dark Lord murdered my Brother in front of me, to this day I will never forgive the man, he murdered my close friend Yugito and almost succeeded in killing myself and my Best friend Gaara, I promise you that Bastard will regret touching anything of mine ever again." Naruto snarled at the red headed twerp before he forced himself to gain control of himself. "I do not blame the Slytherin's for that man's actions any more than I blame you for them. After all you share the same blood as him do you not?" He snarled a dark look on his face.

He was startled by a light clapping from behind him he was surprised to see one of the few Demonic Sorceresses who had been able to master Sorcery, Blood Magic, and Beast Mastery. She was often referred to as the Triple Threat by those who never met her, The Mistress by those below her, The Slayer by her superiors, but by he and his best friend Gaara she was simply Ane

"Brilliant Ototo I could not have said it better myself." She said as she walked forward her voice light as she approached the group of first years followed by a small bright Red head boy with the kanji for Love carved on his forehead and dark rings around his green eyes. He stopped slightly near the group off towards the side since he was well aware of how his brother was fond of responding when he remembered his twin. After all In Demon Society Twins were sacred and meant something a lot more than they did to humans.

"If we are done wasting time I would like to get this Sorting out of the way so we could continue the feast." Mcgonagall said as she lifted the hat to illustrate her point.

"Careful Human, My charges tend to get a little violent when their past is so callously brought up. We wouldn't want a repeat of the Meeting between our people do we? No I thought not" the girl said as she motioned Harry forward after all he was the next person on the list.

Naruto was not sure what all happened in the hat but he was pleased to hear the hat yell out "Slytherin" he did not know why he was so pleased to hear the word pass the hats lips. Apparently he was the only one though. The Slytherin head of house dropped his cup watching it shatter as he looked at the small boy in horror and was that disgust? The small glimpse Naruto saw caused him to growl startling the Demons around him that was not the sound of a displeased Demon it was the sound of a pissed off alpha.

The Hall was silent until that dark sound passed his throat startling all of the Demons present into action. Gaara surprisingly enough was the first to start clapping jump starting the Slytherin Prefect Itachi Uchiha to join in soon followed by all the other Demons in the room no matter their house. After all Demons were not as into the whole house rivals as the others. Kiba Inuzuka a Dog Demon that had recently been sorted into Gryffindor stood up on his table whistling and clapping loudly soon followed by twin boys at the table who looked like they were related to the redhead that was running his mouth earlier joining in the hysteria that the demons had created since the humans were in shock. After all that noise that had left their Prince's throat was not one they were willing to challenge.

"Oh great the demon had to corrupt Potter just what we need the world is doomed. Now our only hope is been taken by the Evil Snakes as well." The Red Headed Ron shot off.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley you have broken the current Record for how fast one could receive will be a hard record to beat" Snape said with a sneer on his face still shocked he was defending a Potter.

They were shocked though when Naruto picked him up by his collar and snarled h\in his face. "If I ever hear you running your trap about Harry again I will not hesitate to show you why I am the heir to the Divine Kingdom." Naruto said before he threw the boy back to his feet and turned back around a look on his face that dared anyone to say anything.

Gaara followed Harry and was placed in the house of the snake as well. "Mika Toshino" was called out and the girl from before walked to the front even though it was easy to tell she was not a first year. She wore something that was sending the Professor's into cardiac arrest She was wearing a tight black pair of leather pants that hugged her hips and a black leather corset that showed off her bust and her midriff. She had a sword strapped to her waist as well as a dagger strapped to each calf. She had a large fan strapped to her back that she barely noticed since she was used to using it.

"Miss you have to turn over your weapons they are not allowed in a school and what are you wearing?" Professor Mcgonagall said looking at the girl in distaste after all she was wearing an outfit that should be banned.

"Professor, if you look at the Contract that was signed I am allowed to carry my weapons as I am not only a Student I am the Guard of Prince Naruto and Prince Gaara and the Guardian of Gaara. As for what I am wearing, my uniform what does it look like? Have you ever tried to fight in those things you call clothes they are useless." Mika responded with a eyeroll as she allowed the hat to place her unsurprisingly with the other Slytherins.

When Naruto was called up to the Hat he was surprised when it started talking in his head. _**'Well this is something I have not encountered before. What to do what to do" the voice asked as it spoke in his head more to itself than its charge.**_

'_What are you talking about' _Naruto asked confused about what the hat was carrying on about.

_**"Nothing of Importance, lets see you have plenty of Courage, your intelligence is on a slightly smaller scale but not by much, you're loyal to a fault to those that belong to you and your ambitions are quite remarkable you would honestly fit in any of the if what I saw earlier is anything to go by then you had better be"**_ the hat trailed off in his head confusing the young demon even more.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled out and the young Demon was met by silence almost as bad as when Harry had been announced. He quickly placed himself between Gaara and Harry where there was a convenient seat left open though if he was honest his brother knew where he was going long before the hat touched him. Again it was the demons that broke into applause first. Naruto rolled his eyes as the Headmaster carried on about the third Corridor being off limits, the Forest being Forbidden, and other such nonsense.

He smiled slightly as he started to eat even though the food was to cooked to be of any use to him for anything other than appearances. He noticed the other Demons that prefered their meat raw where having the same problem. Naruto could not help but roll his eyes. Most of the Carnivores had to eat raw meat, the Carnivore Demons already had to eat four times more than a normal human and here they were not even feeding them the things they needed.

Naruto blushed as everyone was looking at him and ducked his head shyly acting completely different from not even ten minutes ago. Any of those who knew Naruto they completely understood. Ever since the tragedy where his brother was killed and he was so injured he had been different. He used to be the shy quiet one that was quiet but also obviously the alpha. But after the incident he had changed. He had developed a sort of second personality. Where before he was Quiet but Dominant now he seemed to be unable to be both. When he got overwhelmed he became the Alpha personality that they had just experienced. But any other time he was the shy and quiet prankster that still seemed childish.

The Demons knew what had caused it sadly and was why Mika and Gaara where there. When Demon Twins are born they share a soul and among other things that are of no importance at the current moment, the sharing of the soul was the yin Yang balance between the two. Kyuubi had been the extremely shy and Submissive one who hid behind his brother. His extreme submissiveness which was common in a set of twins one was extremely submissive while one was extremely dominant. Kyuubi had balanced his brother's extreme need for dominance as long as they were together Naruto could control himself and be the quiet dominant. But when they were apart he was a violent demon like any other Dominant.

When Kyuubi had died his balance was shattered and he was unable to be stable. So he would be extremely dominant and violent one even cruel. To be honest the Demons that knew him were surprised that Naruto had been able to keep control of his temper. He had not been able to do so since his brother's death. To see him acting shy and quiet baffled those that knew him.

As the Feast ended the students were escorted to their common rooms and Mika followed behind lost in thought, this was going to be an interesting year if this was anything to go by. She had to send this information back to the Kitsune Realm if Naruto continued to behave like he did today.

*Shit

A/N: I hope you like it. Now the Main Pairings Naruto/Harry and Mika/Snape are set but feel free to suggest any others. Now I know it may not make a lot of sense but I promise I have a plan. The Twin soul will play a large part of this story and will pop up over and over throughout the story. Naruto will be a bit bi polar for a while but he will be reigned in later as things start to become clear. Naruto and Harry will both be smart in this story. There will be sexual scenes later in the story boy/boy definitely I might do some of the other pairing is I get enough requests. Now here is a partial list of the Naruto Characters who are here

I will try to post the next update as soon as possible. Please Read and Review.

Slytherin: 5th , Itachi(Panther), Kisame(Shark), Sasori(Scorpion), Hidan(Incubus)

2nd Year: Neji(Eagle)

1st Year, Naruto(Fox), Sasuke(Panther), Mika(oc)(Wolf), Gaara(Racoon)

Gryffindor:5th: Pein(Lion),

3rd: Kankaru(Racoon)

2nd Lee(Turtle)

1st:Kiba Inuzuka(Dog), Choji(Pig)

Ravenclaw:5th Konan(Fallen Angel), Kakazu(Fire Demon)

3rd Temari(Racoon)

2nd TenTen(Falcon)

1st Shikamaru(Deer), Shino(Insect)

Hufflepuff 5th Deidara(Ice Demon),Tobi(Panther)

1st: Ino(Peacock), Sakura(Tiger), Hinata(Eagle)


	2. Chapter Two: Shake it Off

Of Demons and Wizards

Summary: For centuries there has been war between the Human Wizards and the Demon Sorcerers. The year that Harry was conceived the Human Wizards had finally come to an agreement with the Demon Sorcerers in attempts to build relations between the two people they decided to combine the schools since after all the children are the future. When the Princes of the Demons join the school for human Wizards how will this affect our young Wizards Harry? Naru/Harry, Oc/Snape,

Chapter Two: Shake it Off

Naruto was trailing behind the other Slytherins watching over the other young snakes who seemed as if they had not a care in the world. Granted they where behaving much better than all the other houses that had left the Great Hall before them. His long golden tail was twitching like crazy. He turned to look at Mika who was leading Gaara and carrying on a conversation with the redheaded racoon who barely spoke othert than to voice his agreement with the amythesist eyed Wolf. Mika's tails where wrapped around her waist in a belt like fashion almost blending into the black leather she wore. He could only grin as he relised what his friend was doing, Gaara had a tendancy to react violently to anyone that was not himself or Mika including his blood siblings.

Naruto allowed his eyes to drift over to the young human who was being such an enigma after only a few moments of meeting. The young raven haired boy seemed to be trying to hide in the shadows. The boy was hunkered down and trailing behind all of the human students and even the majority of the Demonic ones. He seemed to jump at every little noise and flinched away from any and all contact. Naruto recognised the symptoms and for some unexplainable reason it set his more feral side on edge.

Naruto sped up to walk beside the skittish boy and offered his hand to the boy having made up his mind to be this boy's friend and in doing so he unknowingly put him under the protection of the entire demon population of students. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Pleasure to make your aqquatance. I will leave out all the Boy-who-lived nonsense if you will ignore the Prince of the Kingdoms, Heir of the Throne, Heir of the Western Lands and all that other Jazz someone seems to want to hitch to my name. Sometimes I feel like I will never will get through all the introductions." Naruto said with a bright smile on his face, one that was reminancent of the goofy smile he used to wear when he was younger back before the tragedy that had undoubtly changed the history of the world.

The boy looked up at him with a small shocked look on his face before grinning and taking the outstretched hand. "Harry Potter and I won't bring it up if you don't" the boy grinned the first real smile he had shown since he had entered the magic castle.

"With pleasure those titles are a mouthful and really drag a conversation through the mud don't they? It is a pleasure to meet you Harry I take it your Muggle raised?" Naruto asked as he had remembered the looks of aw and slight fear Harry had shown as he took in his surroundings. He would not be offended if he had been after all if anyone paid attention to the facts it was easy to tell the boy was scared.

"Are you out of your mind demon? He is Harry Potter not know nothing about the Wizarding World who would keep his rightful knowledge from him?" the blonde aristrocratic boy said opening his mouth causing Naruto to turn around and look at him.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked curiously after all he did not know everyones name he would admit when it came to humans he was not that well versed in the major families though it was easy to tell that the boy was from money old money if the looks of his clothes where anything to go by.

"It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, everyone knows who the Malfoy's are" Draco said slightly snobbish after all he was used to everyone knowing who he was and was honestly expecting the boy to recognize him for the superior he was. What actully transpired almost shocked him.

"Malfoy? That one doesn't ring any bells is it an Ancient house? I'm not very Familar with the lower houses" he wasn't trying to be insulting though anyone who knew a Malfoy could tell you it was an insult to call him one of the Lower houses. Draco was to angry to register the fact that Naruto had also mumbled _"Not like I can really keep all of their Noble houses straight either"_ to himself.

"A Lesser House! A LESSER HOUSE! Are you retarded? I am a Malfoy! Malfoy's are not Lesser at anything" Draco probably would have continued his rant if Severus Snape had not slapped him in the back of the head seeing as they had reached the common rooms by now.

"Just what seems to be the problem here boys? You are already in Violation of rule number one?" the Potion Master drawled slowly causing Naruto to sweetdrop, _'He speeks slower than Great Grandfather'_ Naruto thought with slight surprise.

Draco was going to start on another rant anyone who looked at the blonde snake could tell it was coming fortunatly for the sanity of everyone in the room and the blonde boys bottom Naruto answered first. "Honestly I am not so sure. I was talking to harry sir when the blonde boy cutt in saying that Harry could not have been raised by muggles and going on some tangent. I just asked who he was and well you see the reaction. Are all humans this irritable?" while he had not meant it to come off rude again it did the exact opposite.

"He called the Malfoy's a LESSER HOUSE!"" Draco whined seriously beginning to test his Godfather's patience. Naruto raised an eyebrow and tilted his head curiously.

"Are you not? If so I apoligize it's not like I am really familiar with human clans you all seem the same to me." Naruto answered honestly.

"Be that as it may if you are going to address the heir of the Malfoy house be so kind as to use his name, calling him the blonde boy os rude." Snape said seriously regretting having signed on to be the Head of House for this bunch of Slytherins.

"In his Defense Professor the little human did not exactly give him time to, Naruto is a kitsune and anyone who knows anything about kitsunes can tell you this. They are terrible at names. They are a hyper species that work on a tottally different level from humans and honestly most demon species. Naruto just started learning about your culture a month ago before that his parents and their clan decided it was better to Keep him in Sen no Rerumu no seibu tochi* After the incident we needed to keep an eye on our young especially our violent and angry Dominants." Mika said as she stepped forward she did not want to know what would happen if Naruto snapped right now. It would not be pretty.

Naruto nodded his head to show he completely agreed with her. "I honestly do not have the faintest clue about the Clans here I was not attempting to be rude." Naruto bowed his head slightly to the disgruntled Malfoy. "We should start over, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze,nice to meet you" Naruto said with a polite smile on his face though it was no where near as bright and carefree as when Harry and he had been speaking.

"Draco Malfoy, Apology accepted. I should have taken into account you are from a different Species. We do not all carry the same importance in every culture" Draco said formaly after his godfather pushed him forward causing him to stumble slightly though he was able to pull it off as a large step to anyone who wasn't of Demon heritage who had followed the movement like it was slower than that of an ant.

"Apology accepted, now what was it you wanted to tell us Professor?" Naruto asked after shaking the Malfoy's hand and then turning to facew the Professor who had this cold look on his face even though it wasn't directed at any one student it was causing Harry to shrink into Naruto's side which honestly surprised him he hadn't expected the human to take to him so quickly. He was unaware he was releasing his protective pheromones out into the room surrounding the small human who was surprised he had taken to the fox as quickly as he had. What if this was a trick?

"I know everyone is very tired since it has been a very tiring and exciting day but we must go over the rules before you are allowed to go to bed. The rules for the house are posted by the notice board but we shall go over them now so that I know for a fact that everyone is well informed of what is expected.

__1. Your House is your family. Family stands together.__

__2. The common room does not belong to YOU. It belongs to everyone. Keep it neat.__

__3. Arguments with another Slytherin are only permitted in Slytherin House. Refer to the FIRST RULE.__

__4. Study time is QUIET time and is mandatory. You will receive schedules on a weekly basis.__

__5. NO ONE is allowed to skip House meetings. House Meetings are almost always scheduled.__

__7. The Hogwarts House Elfs are not your servants. Keeping your dorm rooms and the common room clean is your responsibility.__

__8. Dorm inspections once a month. These are NOT scheduled. You are forewarned.__

__9. All meals are mandatory. No sweets in your dorms. No sweets after 8pm. Those taking a Nutrition Potion will come to me or Madame Pomfrey once a week.__

__10. Bedtimes: First years - 9pm  
>Second thru Fourth years - 10pm<br>Fifth thru Sixth years - 11pm  
>Seventh years - Midnight<em>_

__11. Your House is your family. Family stands together.__

__These are the rules I expect everyone in Slytherin to follow; to the letter. They are, however, not the only rules. You will discover in your seven years here that I will give you further guidelines and rules that you can take past the walls of Hogwarts.__

__Finally, never forget the Secret of Slytherin:__

__Plan in ways a Ravenclaw finds sound  
>Blend like a Hufflepuff into the background<br>As for the Gryffindor, learn from their mistakes  
>And be ready to react, Slytherin, swift as a snake.<em>_

**_**Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est****_**

_if you break any of my rules you will be punished. I do not believe in taking house points for punishment that punishes the others in your house for your stupidity. But rest assured any misbehavior will not be allowed to continue. I am a firm believer in corpal punishment and will not hesitate to use it if you do not follow the rules. If for any reason I have reason to believe you are not reaching your full potential you will be punished. Now off to bed with all of you, you have a busy day tommorow and I would prefer not to have to punish any of you for falling asleep in class. And remember my door is always open if you need me." Severus said being entirely serious for once. While he might not be the nicest person he cared deeply for his charges and he would not have them acting out. In a way he felt like they where his children though he would not __**EVER**__ admit that to them._

_As the young snakes where rushed to their bed attempting to not get on the bad side of their scary head of house nobody noticed the lingering look the man gave a certain little raven haired boy or the fact that even though he wanted to only see Potter's offspring something was not setting right with him. The way the boy was behaving reminded him of himself but that was impossible there was no way that the young boy was like him. But no matter what he said to convince himself as he watched the Fox demon who was walking with a protective tail wrapped around the Potter boy who was still burrowed in the foxes side, no matter what he told himself he was unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong. _

A/N: Ok I am so excited about my next chapter! Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites and follows. Even though I would really like Reviews Pwease I will accept your favorites and follows because at least you want to see where it is going. Now I know this chapter is not as good as my last chapter and is actully shorter but everything is being sat up for the next stage which will be beginning very soon. And No Naruto is not all powerful in this infact in a few chapters you will find out just how not powerful he is. Of course I had to add them butting heads with Malfoy I did not see them not butting heads.

Onto the next part I would love some ideas on other Naruto Characters who should show up, and some Inuyasha characters(giving a little hint here they will be important characters in this story.) The Shard Collector Gang will show up possibly but I know of three who will defiantly be showing up sooner rather than later. SO on that note other than kagome the humans of the shard collectors have been reincarnated with only bits and pieces of thteir memories. They will not be showing up till next year at the minium but I would like you guys to give me suggestions on who should be in what house and who they should pair with. As of this Moment I have decided that Snape is still available so you can send in suggestions for him as well.

These are the Current People unavailable

Kagome

Sesshomaru

Shippou(Though if you can think of a good woman for him from the Harry Potter Universe I would love to hear it pm me and I might use it if it will fit with what I have planned)

Naruto

Harry

So anyone else is open. These are my somewhat possible pairing that are playing in my heas as an option which I might go with if I don't get any ideas.

Snape/Mika(You will see Why)

Snape/Sango(If this is chosen she deffiantly would not bew a first year she would be a transfer)

Gaara/Draco

Draco/Sango

Inuyasha/Draco

Neji/Draco

Kiba/Draco(Draco has to have some type of mate for my story to keep on keeping on the way Ihave planned)

So any and all ideas are welcome and I will be posting my next episode soon stay tuned ^.^

The Slytherin rules and Motto are the Idea of the Talented etherian Thank you so Much!

*Western Lands in the Realm of the Immortals

** Be prepared young snake silently and fast(extreme rough translation of what it means. )


	3. Chapter Three: Innocent

Of Demons and Wizards

Summary: For centuries there has been war between the Human Wizards and the Demon Sorcerers. The year that Harry was conceived the Human Wizards had finally come to an agreement with the Demon Sorcerers in attempts to build relations between the two people they decided to combine the schools since after all the children are the future. When the Princes of the Demons join the school for human Wizards how will this affect our young Wizards Harry? Naru/Harry,

Chapter Three: Innocent

Harry was surprised by all of the people that seemed to have surrounded him ever since the golden haired boy had spoken to him introducing himself. Harry looked around the first year boy's dorm taking in all of the people that he would be sharing a room with for the next seven years. He watched as the Demons split into groups and started to set up all on their own. He watched as the Redheaded boy that had slowed down to speak to Naruto earlier picked up his trunk and sat it on a bed between the bed that he himself had chosen and Naruto had.

"Um what are you doing?" Harry asked the boy who had just removed was that a scroll? Gaara looked up and looked to Naruto who gave him a simple nod before unwrapping his tail from around the human's waist and walking over to his own bed and after removing his own scroll started to have random objects pop out of it. The room was pretty large actully and had enough space between each bed to fit a dresser and a desk as well as a trunk at the foot of the bed. Naruto and his fellow Demons had came prepared to make their rooms alittle more like home.

Naruto pushed a small amount of magic into his scroll and a large black and orange desk popped into existance where he was easily able to place beside his bed and then surprisingly enough he repeated the process and had a black and orange bookshelf do the same thing. When the bookshelf was set in place he flipped open his trunk and while Harry marvled at the beautiful wooden desk and bookshelf which was mainly black except for the engravings which where done in a burnt orange. They had these really weird designs all over the desk swirls and dashes as well as zags and bolts and it looked like a really srtistic piece of work. Whole desk looked like it was a large nine tailed fox with it's tails splayed out creating shelves and cuboards The head of the giant fox had a small one tailed golden fox its mouth and a small red kit around its front ankles right under the golden fox.

The bookshelf looked slightly different though it seemed to carry the same air as the desk it stood beside. The Bookshelf was of two people that where standing faced away from eachother one was a woman with nine fox tails behind her and each tail entertwined with one of the nine tails that the man had. The entertwined tails created the shelves and each of the adults where holding a smaller child. The Woman was holding a child that looked like a little Naruto spiky hair and all while the man was holding a small long haired child that had a simular appearance to Naruto but looked more femine.

When Harry finished inspecting the desk and bookshelf he was surprised to turn around and litterly bump into Naruto causing both of them to lose their balance. Harry fell on his bottom letting out a little yelp while Naruto dropped the book he had in his hands and without thinking about it his tail reacted to grab it and wrapped around the book before it hit the ground and returned it to the demons hands. Naruto shifted his grip and offered a hand to Harry to help him stand up.

"Sorry about that I wasn't expecting you to turn around so fast" Naruto said with a bright grin using one hand to scratch the back of his head as he placed the book on one of the small cuboards and then closed it locking it with the key around his neck.

Harry smiled up at him kindly gratefully taking the offered hand and looking around at the others. The humans where kind of staring in aww at the crafted shelves and desks the Demons had brought with them. Draco was the first one to mention what he saw. "Where did you get such detailed furniture?" the blonde boy asked you could see each hair and every strand of fur on the sculpted artwork.

"When a Demon reaches his 30th birthday they are taught the clan's skills by their elders. We then take those skills and Craft a Desk and a bookshelf one is a representation of our family in our Beastial forms while the other shows the forms of our family in our humanoid forms. Naruto-kun's family are seal Masters and Naruto is a prodigy at it. Thats what the lines all over it are from. Each family has its own craft that they emboddy in the sculpture. " Gaara said calmly from behind the boy causing him to jump since he had not heard the demon come up behind him.

"You all created them yourselves?" Harry asked in aww before he turned to look at Naruto. "They are beautiful Naruto, I wish I had half the talent you do" Harry said as he looked at the blond whiskered demon who was standing above him slightly causing Harry to curse his shortness.

"I can help you make something if you wish" Naruto said shocking not only himself but every Demon in the room. Demon families are very protective of their secrets and for a Demon to offer to create a specialized piece of furniture for someone was often the first sign of courtship not that Naruto had been thinking that when he offered he had just heard the wistfulness in the voice of the boy and it made him want to make him smile.

"I would like that if you are allowed to. I wouldn't want to step on any of your customs" Harry said shyly causing Sasuke to let out a bark of laughter.

"You are an intrestting human, most intriguing" Sasuke said causing everyone to look at him. "Most humans would not care for our customs and just accept the gift. Keep up that attitude and I can gaurentee you will have friends in high places" Sasuke clarified. Demons had a strong sense of honor and when you respect them and earn their trust they are like a pack of wolves gaurding their young and they will never let you down.

"Teme don't scare him. It's fine I will help you set up your space like ours, its the least I can do for our little _Kowarenai*_ would you like to help me I have a lot to put up" Naruto asked kindly seeing the way Harry was eyeing the stuff like he wished he could look at it. Harry nervously nodded and Naruto just handed him a pile of books almost as large as he was. As the boys started to sort the books and put them on the shelves as directed everyone was content to set up there own things going about their own buisness.

Harry smiled as he finished putting the last book away and turned around to notice that Naruto had lined up his set of school books and supplies on a couple shelves whith a lable that read _'__**Harry's Schoolbooks'**_ on a few of the drawers they where labled with _**'Harry's Quills, Ink, Parchment and Misc.'**_ and he noticed that his cauldron was sitting next to Naruto's on the Potion Shelf.

"What... I mean ho" seeing his confusion Naruto cut him off.

"You can use my stuff until we get one made and set up for you. It doesn't bother me any I have plenty of room." Naruto said as he walked over to the seals lining the side of the bookshelf and when he placed his magic covered hand on it he reached in and pulled which expanded the entire shelf opening to what looked like a small closet where naruto started to hang his robes and other clothes that had to be hung up when finished he closed it only to turn around to the stunned looks on everyones face including Sasuke and Gaara causing him to sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"Eh thats a new feature I added in before we came here. I figured there would not be a lot of room to hang up all of the robes and I did not want them to get all wrinkled" he explained as he watched Gaara just look at him and Sasuke slap his forehead like _'Is he serious?'_

"Naruto did you add any other improvements that we need to be aware of?" Gaara asked causing Naruto to scratch his head slightly and he opened his last scroll and unsealed a set of four drawers that he then slid into place under his bed and with a few quick brush strokes of a inkbrush he grabbed off the desk he had the drawers attached to the bed as if they had originally been crafted that way. Naruto sheepishly looked at his friends who gave him this dark look.

"Naruto...Run" Sasuke said before he took off chasing the boy who did as his friend adviced jumping and leaping around the room trying to dodge eachother and causing all of the humans to watch wondering what had just happened. Suddenly sand whipped up and wrapped around his ankle yanking him to the ground where the two boys converged on Naruto and started tickling him though he gave as good as he got the group eventully tired out as the boy screamed and laughed before all three collapsed side by side with sasuke resting on his back with naruto's head on his legs and gaara laying across naruto like he had collapsed in mid movement.

The fun stopped though when Severus stormed in the room like a bat out of hell. "What is the meaning of this ruckus. You are supposed to be preparing for bed not rampaging through the doorms like a bunch of heathens" Severus Drawled as he looked at the room surprised to see the demons sprawled in a heap while everyone else was watching them like they where crazy.

"It was them Uncle Severus I swear we didn't do anything they started after Naruto showed them some changes he made to the bed" Draco cried he might be a Slytherin and he might be a Malfoy but he was not stupid nobody made Severus angry and left without a very sore arse. Severus was one of the few people he would not cross. His Godfather was very strict and had no problems blistering his arse when he acted up and he really did not want to get punished on his first night there.

While it might seem like he was tattling which would normally get him in trouble but he was seriously trying to keep himself out of trouble because everytime he was punished by his Godfather Severus sent his father a letter detailing the punishment and his father did not accept failure in any way and to be punished by his head of house on the first night would lead to him having an appointment with his father's cane when the Christmas Holidays came about.

"And what Pray tell did you do that caused your '_friends'_ to attack you and disturb the rest of the house?" Severus asked causing Naruto to laugh slightly.

"I forgot to show them how to do the seal on my bookshelf and my bed so that they would have more space to work with. It's my fault sir we where just goofing off I appoligize for disturbing you we will finish getting ready for bed now." Naruto said looking up at his head of house.

"Hn see that you do lights out in ten" Severus said before he left the room swirling his robes out behind him. He let a small smile grace his lips as he heard the collective sigh of relief that passed every one of the young snakes as he left. He also caught the hissed words of his godson towards the boys on the floor.

"That was close! Where you trying to get Uncle Severus to kill us on our first night?" Draco hissed at the boys who looked back at him and watched Naruto shake his head lazily.

"That was not my intention we where just goofing off, trust me if we are to sleep we have to let our extra energy out someway. We tend to get hyper otherwise and you do not want a hyper Fox, Racoon, and Panther in here all night we might just destroy the rooms" Naruto said with a playful grin before he got up and finished putting his things away and flopped down on his bed throwing his hands behind him before looking over at the bed that Harry was currently hiding under the blankets.

A frown graced the demon Foxes face as he noticed the way the boy tried to hunch into a small ball and was wearing extremly oversized clothes. Every little thing he noticed about the boy made him angrier than he thought was possible.

"If we are not here when you guys wake up don't worry we will be at Breakfast. We have an early morning class with our Instructor who will be very displeased if we are not outside on time. In fact he might very well turn us into chopped liver if he has anything to say about it" Naruto said as he looked at the others who had also quickly got into their pajamas and crawled into the bed. Every one of the first years where tired. Some of them where exhausted, some where just tired and then there was Harry. Harry did not want the night to end because he was scared if he fell asleep he would wake up back under the stairs and this whole glorius day where he made friends and had people that seemed to care about him would end. He did not want to wake up form this if it was a dream this was the best day of his life.

As if reading his mind Naruto rolled over and looked at him. "Hey Harry" Naruto said softly.

"Yeah Naruto" Harry responded just as quiet.

"Do you want to join us on our jog tommorow?" Naruto asked while he couldn't join their meeting he could join their jogging if he wanted to.

"I would like that" Harry responded a small smile on his face not understanding the increase in his heartbeat it did not make any sense to him.

"We get up early so get some sleep _Kowarenai_ we don't want to fall asleep on the Professor tommorow something tells me he would murder us and turn us into potion ingridents if that where the case." Naruto said with a small grin on his face at the thought. If Snape tried to turn him into Potion ingridents whatever potion he was used in would probably explode or turn into cement or something to just annoy the hell out of the potion master.

As the boys in the room drifted off to sleep Naruto was still awake watching Harry who was curled into a ball in the middle of his bed under the covers. He looked as if he was going to try getting even smaller than he was already which worried the young fox. _'what could possibly have caused him to react the way he is and why am I the only one who seems to notice that there is something wrong with the boy? Isn't he supposed to be the saviour of their world wouldn't the humans atleast be making sure he was alright?'_ Naruto thought as he watched the boy and wondered what on earth could be so cruel to the little innocent boy. There was a reason he was calling the boy his _Kowarenai_ and it wasn't because he was trying to be cute either.

A/N: Well that is the end of the latest chapter of Of Demons and Wizards. Thank you who reviewed I really appreciate it I love getting reviews it makes me soooooo happy. I actully am kind of dissapointed with this chapter. But I wanted to develop Naruto's skills a little more and give Harry some air time allowing him to get closer to the fox boy. Also Draco is going to be a fundemental character so I would love some suggestions on how he should respond to the others. I see them fighting a little because he is still sore about Harry turning hia friendship down. For those of you who are looking forward to the time that Naruto goes all over Protective Alpoha its coming soon but not to soon. Still need to give them time to bond. As for Anyone finding out about Harry's past well Next chapter is going to be a fundemental chapter for the little guy and how do people get to find out what happened to make Harry who he is? Thats right Review! Please I love reviews they are wonderful pet treats to my little muse who is getting a little cranky since she is not getting her fill of praise. Please feed Misa-chan I like her when shes the cute little cuddly six tailed vixen but she gets really mean when shes hungry so pleasssseeee feed her before she eats your favorite Authoress before she can tell you what happens

Anyway Till next time I hope you enjoy the chapter

_*Unbreakable_


	4. Chapter FOur: So Much for Pretending

Of Demons and Wizards

Summary: For centuries there has been war between the Human Wizards and the Demon Sorcerers. The year that Harry was conceived the Human Wizards had finally come to an agreement with the Demon Sorcerers in attempts to build relations between the two people they decided to combine the schools since after all the children are the future. When the Princes of the Demons join the school for human Wizards how will this affect our young Wizards Harry? Naru/Harry,

Chapter Four: So Much for Pretending

Naruto was up early, even for his standards. Something kept niggling at the back of his head but he was unsure what could be causing it, or even what _'IT'_ was. Naruto sighed heavily as he rolled out of the bed his feet hitting the floor with a dull thump. He quickly got dressed in the school robes with the Slytherin Emblem over his heart, emerald green trim around the collar and wrists. He was able to get the robes on without to much hassle even if they felt a little to bulky and made his movements almost impossible to manuever in. When he went to put the long piece of silver and green silk on he had to stop and stare at it. _'Why did they make the obi so funny shaped and short?'_ he asked himself it made no sense to make one end thinner and it was not anywhere near long enough to be a Traditional obi. He looked at it for a minute before deciding this just would not do and pulled one of his own out of one of the drawer under the bed which once it was fully tied his robes where actully not as bothersome as they had been. While they where not preferable to what he was used to wearing they where much more managable now that they where not billowing about and trying to tangle around his feet.

Having finaly gotten through all of the clothing changes he could make without upsetting the humans he was surrounded by to badly he decided now was as good a time as any to finish getting ready for the day. He had to admit that he was not found of the way the robes rubbed his tail after all in traditional soceitey they would have had holes sewn in the material so that his tail could slip through and move about freely. With a last look at his newly altered clothing he grabbed his wooden hairbrush off it's place on the shelf before he headed towards the bathroom. When he arrived in the bathroom he stared in the mirror taking in his spikey golden locks that stuck up in every direction and was in such a style that a porcupine would envy his hairs ability to poke an eye out. His crystal blue eyes glanced over his face as he attempted to force the brush through the dangerous field that was his hair. Finally after twenty minutes and being barely able to soften his hair spikes into a look that resembled the hedgehog versus the porcupine from before.

Naruto finished the rest of his buisness in the bathroom pretty quickly and shook his head as he looked in the mirror on his way out. When he made it back to the dorm room he noticed everyone was still asleep and that included those that where normally up before the son as well. He decided he would let the others sleep a while longer and walked out into the common room since he had some time before the others would join him he sat on one of the comfy green chairs and grabbed one of the books off the shelf in the corner of the room. When he noticed the title he could not help but laugh after all it was a tad ironic. _Abuse: The Signs and How to Notice Them Early on_. While he had not been looking for this book it seemed the world had other plans for the young demon.

Once he opened the book he had been startled by the very first chapter which half of everything that was being mentioned was sending off Warning bells in his head. They all spoke volumes of the little human boy he already felt drawn to since he met the little shy boy. Come to think of it being as shy as Harry was was actully one of the warning signs as was the fact that he seemed to flinch every time someone touched him. With those factors and the scent of fear that clung to the boy at all times Naruto was convinced that something was wrong and since he was not allowed to do anything about it himself he would go to one of the adults in the school with his findings and if that did not work then he would pull rank, after all he had agreed to try and fit in here but he would never allow someone to go through what he was thinking of.

He forcefully cut off the thoughts that where plaguing his mind he was in a better place there was no reason to remember everything that he had been through everything was better now and it was not the time to remember the past. With those thoughts in mind he went to get up noticing the others would be joining him soon and he wanted to make sure he woke Harry up after all the boy had wanted to join them on their morning trip. As he was about to get up he was startled by a small voice that was standing at the door to the common room.

"May I join you?" the voice was soft and hesitant. Naruto looked up to see Harry hiding halfway behind the doorway peeking just his head in looking at him. His black hair was a tousled mess that looked like it had never been introduced to a brush and he was wearing an extremly oversized shirt that hung off his thin frame. His baggy pants where tied to keep them from falling by a piece of rope causing Naruto to frown when he took in the appearance of the boy.

"Of course, I was just getting ready to go gather the others so they can get ready for the day." Naruto paused trying to think of how to fraze the question he was about to ask. "Do you have anything else to wear? That might be a bit dangerous to run in" Naruto asked cautiously trying to not offend the boy.

Harry blushed a bright red as he looked at his feet shuffling them as he answered "This is the best outfit I have" he said so softly that if Naruto did not have such advanced hearing he would not have caught it.

"I think that Hinata is your size and shes got plenty of workout clothes. I'll send her a message to bring a spare outfit ok?" Naruto said casually not aware that his words might cause the boy to feel even worse.

"Thats not necessary. I can just stay here while you go out and jog, I don't want to be a bother." Harry said feeling even worse that he was smaller than the female that was sorted into Hufflepuff last night if he remembered correctly.

"I want you to" Naruto said as he stood next to the little human who seemed to be arousing all kinds of emotions that he had thought long buried. Naruto lifted a hand and gently touched Harry's face causing the boy to look at him with confusion in the merald green eyes that for some reason reminded the Fox of his brother. Kuruma had been the one who inherited his Mother's and Grandfather's looks most. The red hair and emerald eyes where traits passed from his mother's side of the family. Sometimes Naruto would wonder how his brother had looked so different from himself. After all whern't twins supposed to at least resemble eachother?

Harry blushed darkly as he felt the clawed hand brush against his cheek something about the touch seemed familur but that was impossible they had just met yesterday. Which did not explain why he was so drawn to the golden fox before him. Almost as if he knew the fox, as if from a dream or a dream of a dream. Harry paused what he was doing to look at the fox demon who seemed to be staring at him as if he held the answers to some question he had.

Harry didn't even get a chance to agree or disagree with Naruto's assesment as Naruto took it out of his hands by letting out a whistle which was responded to by this little two tailed kitten jumped into his arms. The cat was a crème color with red eyes and black stripes on all four paws and both tails. She also had a tiny black diamond in the center of her head.

"Kirara could you let Hinata know we will need a spare set of clothes for Harry please" Naruto asked to which the kitten responded with a cute little mew and jumped out of his arms taking off out the door. Naruto was not exactly sure how the doors opened for the pets if they where supposed to only open for the password. With that taken care of he smiled at Harry before gesturing back to the dorm where the boys walked in to see theo ther demons where already up and moving well most of them where Sasuke was curently in panther form under his bed refusing to come out.

Naruto shook his head esasperated before he drug the pain in his arse out from under the bed and once they where well on their way to getting ready he sat on his bed having grabbed his brush. Harry for some reason decided to sit between his legs on the floor resting his head against the bed. Naruto without really thinking about it took the brush and started to gently brush Harry's hair something he would not normally do. Niether of the two where aware of the looks they where receiving from Neji and Gaara who both looked at eachother as if they knew what was going on. Sharing Grooming was something that only mated pairs or pairs that where courting partook in but yet here they both where acting as if it was nothing uncommon. Gaara had watched his sister go through the same process with Shikamaru. Demons did not exactly always choose who would be their mates. More often than not it was their bestial side that would choose who would be theirs and their human-like side would act on it without even realising it.

Neji found it extremly amusing that the young human was acting exactly like a submissive demon would where a dominant male taking intrest in him. Neji shook his head as he and Gaara shared a look he had a feeling that things would be a lot more intresting around here now. And he was willing to bet that things would only get more intresting if something happened to the little human that Naruto seemed so drawn to. With a shake of his head he sat on his bed looking over at the others who where quickly joining them all of them wearing their robes in the same style that Naruto was wearing his as they too thought the _'Obi'_ was impractile in it's size. They had no clue what their Professors had been thinking giving them such ashort obi.

Once everyone was ready they all headed out towards the lake where they met up with the other demons from the other houses and higher years. Kiba the dog demon from before bounded up to Naruto tackling him to the ground causing them to roll around trying to get the upper hand but like every time before Naruto pinned him to the ground and when he submitted lifting his head Naruto bent down and nuzzled the neck presented to him. For some reason unknown to Harry when he saw Naruto nuzzling the dogs neck he felt this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he could not identify. It made him wish that he was the one under Naruto being nuzzled.

Once Naruto got off Kiba and helped him up the little purplke haired girl from before walked up to him with a bundle of clothes which she offered to Harry with a shy smile. The kitten from before was sitting on her shoulder and jumped from her shoulder to Harry's and licked his face softly.

"I think these will fit you well enough H-h-h-harry-kun" Hinata said shyly her purple locks falling over her pale lavender eyes as she glanced at her own feet. She sheepishly walked over to the others who where all taking off their robes revealing a set of clothes that seemed to be meant for working out. Naruto was the one who caught his eye more so than the others. Naruto was wearing a Orange tank top that showed off his muscles that no boy their age should have. He also wore a black jacket that he had just zipped up halfway. His pants where a black cotton that didn't really draw attetntion to him but this was the first time that he noticed the shard of blue Topaz on his neck that had caught the sunlight.

Harry was blushing as he watched the fox who was currently stretching. "Are you waiting for an invitation to get dressed?" a tall boy who resembled the duck haired boy in his dorm only this one had long hair that he wore in a ponytail that and he had what looked like stress lines on his face. Harry would say that the biggest difference between the two was that this one had red eyes while the other boys eyes where black.

"I w-w-w-was just w-w-w-watching" harry stuttered suddenly feeling out of place and very cautious. After all it was apparent this guy didn't like him, not that he was surprised most people didn't like him hew was a freak. He was startled when a blue haired girl with a white flower in her hair hit him upside the head with a giant book that seemed to have come out of nowhere he did not remember seeing the giant book when they first arrived. He was shocked when the book shrunk back down to the size of a regular book.

"Stop scaring the kid Itachi. If he wants to observe the rest of us then let him. He is Naruto-sama's guest so let him be" Konan said as she glared at the boy before him before she returned to her book and walked away. While the red eyed boy was staring at the blue haired girl in shock Harry made his way over to Naruto and hid behind him he did not like being in crowds.

Naruto silently sighed but walked him over to the trees and helped him get dressed in clothes that actully fit him. "Harry why did you say those where the best clothes you had?" Naruto asked gently as he looked at the boy. Who shook his head and refused to answer. As the sun started to rise the demons and the one human set off running around the lake attempting to get in some exercise while the demons had slowled slightly so that they where not running at their true speeds they where running at a speed that would have set many a track record in the human realm which is what confused the demons they where well aware they where running at speeds that humans considered to be fast though not abnormally so. What was confusing them was the fact that Harry the human boy who looked like a strong wind would blow him over was keeping pace with them heck he was actully out running some of the others as he was keeping pace with Naruto and Lee who where two of the fastest in the new Generation of Demons. While Lee was a Turtle demon and one would think he was slow he was actully the exact opposite he had refused to let his species set him back from the others in his class and had trained harder than just about anyone in this generation.

When they finished their laps they where quickly getting their robes back on when they made it to the castle all of the demons looking at Harry with a new sense of respect after all most humans could not run that fast. Harry though knew why he was so used to running at that speed to avoid "Harry Hunting" as his cousin had called it and over time he had develpoped the speed. When they reeched the Great Hall for breakfast the group split into four giving each of the other groups a small nodd they headed towards their house table.

The display of such a large group of students entering the hall together all from different houses and then apparently being on good terms with eachother caused the Great Hall to fall into a silence before the Headmaster stood up clapping. "I would like to thank all of you for such a display of House unity, Fifty points to each house for your act of unity" Dumbledore said twinkling down at everyone causing some of the Demons in the Slytherin Group to roll their eyes after all for the last five years they had been entering like this. After all they where all friends and did not see the point in fighting just because they had been seperated into four different houses, Hogwarts is only for Seven years, Friendships are for life.

As everything finally settled down Snape started to Distribute the schedules to his students. "First years you all are required to have a check up with Madam Pomphrey after breakfast. Please stay together I will escort you to the Infirmery after breakfast finishes" he informed them before returning to the head table where he finished his breakfast.

Harry suddenly felt very nervous, he was not supposed to be checked over if they found anything his uncle would be very angry. Noticing the fact that Harry was unsettled Naruto reached over and grabbed his hand when he had Harry's attention he looked at him and spoke in a calm voice but you could hear the order in it as well. "Eat something Harry, worrying yourself sick over something will not make it any better" Naruto said causing Harry to smile at him reassuringly and start to eat was on his plate since he was litterly being watched like a hawk by a certain Hyuuga and Fox.

When Breakfast was over the first years all gathered together and where herded off to the Infirmery. Naruto had to stiffle a laugh as he thought about how they looked like a bunch of Ducklings following after their mother. When they got to the Infirmiry Madam Pomphrey was quick to start doing the tests. Everything was fine until they reached Draco Malfoy's which caused Severus to frown slightly and usher the boy to the back where they spent a good half hour before they returned. Draco looked pale and frightened while Severus looked like he always did only slightly redder in the face. By this time they had just finished Padimilia Pomphr the last person that had to go before Harry.

"Don't worry this won't hurt in the slightest" Madam Pomphrey said gently as she waved her wand and words started to appear on a piece of paper. When it started off like usual it Quickly was surpassing any of the others.

Name: Harry james Potter

Bloodtype Wizarding: Pureblood

Bloodtype Muggle: AB-

Ahe: 11

Injuries Current: Malnutrion, Fractured Ribs(3), Bruising of the Ribcage, Pelvis, arse, legs, back, stomach, chest, Torn...

The paper was ripped out of the other children's sight causing Naruto to growl but the adults where to busy looking at the results as the scroll just kept getting longer and longer and as it grew longer the adults turned paler and greenier with each item. What Severus did not know was that Naruto had caught what the paper had said before it was ripped out of his sight and what it said had angered him immensly.

_'Torn muscles in the snal cavity occompanied by bruising along the prostate'_ there was only one thing that could cause injuries such as that and it severly angered the small fox.

As he started to growl and red energy surrounded him causing the other demons in the room to pale and only one thought passed through all of their heads. That one thought was pretty much summed up perfectly by what Neji had to say. "Well Shit"

A/N: So that brings an end to the Fourth Chapter of the Wonderful Of Demons and Wizards. I hope it pleases all of you. They found out about the abuse and we can all say that naruto is very unhappy with the development can we not? I apoligize for being late in postining this I have been working 12 hrs on take a four hour nap only to pick up a 8 hour shift before my next 12 hr shift. So I have been working a crap ton and by the time I get home I am ready to crash lol . I will try to get the next chapter up soon please tell me what you thought of this chapter and as always you are welcome to give me ideas I love ideas I never know where they might fit in the story. So I'm going togo crash now and sleep cause I has to work in three hours and I sleepy lol.

Here is your chapter and again thank you for all the reviews favorites and follows


End file.
